


life isn't a fairytale

by summerdayghost



Series: harleyivy week 2k17 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day five: fairytales





	life isn't a fairytale

As a little girl Harley had loved fairytales. Well, she had loved stories in general, but fairytales held a special place in her heart (mostly because they were the only stories anybody was willing to tell a toddler).

As she aged she continued to love fairytales. As an adult she still picked up the Brothers Grimm from time to time.

But she never ever was the sort of person that expected life to be a fairytale. Nope she knew better than that.

In many ways her life was not a fairytale.

She fought a man in a bat costume and spent great portions of her time in an asylum. If there was a fairytale like that she'd like to hear it.

There was one way however, that her life was like a fairytale.

She had a night in shining armor. Well Ivy's armor could not shine for it was made of plants, but she had still been the same thing. Ivy rescued her from a monster.

And she would cherish her knight until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
